the nalu journal
by caandle
Summary: Contained in these electronic pages hoard all my experiments, 1 AM NaLu inspirations, fics-that-would've-been, and everything else that strikes my fancy. All my drabbles, all the way from family NaLu fluff to attempts at (poorly-written) soul-crushing angst and everything in between. Alternatively: caandle's nalu journal.
1. entry 1: Dad Natsu

entry #1: Dad Natsu

* * *

Natsu grins as he ushers his daughter towards the large tree in their backyard - technically the entire forest was their backyard, but this tree was undoubtedly the biggest, therefore the best to use. "Dad, what are we doing?"

"Training!" Natsu grinned, tugging at the pink pig-tail in his daughter's hair, ignoring her attempts to swat him away. "Ya gotta learn how to control the heat. Don't wanna burn your little brother or ya mum, yeah?" Nashi looked at him in thinly veiled horror. Of course, she didn't (if she ever hurt her mum, accidentally or not, she'd never forgive herself) but controlling the temperature of her body was the hardest part. They'd been trying for weeks and she still hadn't gotten it.

Natsu gave one last gentle tug at the hair, noticing her worried look and warding it away with a large grin of his own.

"Just press your hand against the bark - like this - and focus your magic onto your palm - see the smoke? That's what you want just not too much otherwise the bark'll burn."

Nashi followed his instructions, nervous that she couldn't do it at all or she'd end up setting the tree on fire. Natsu pulled his hand away to reveal an ingrained imprint of his large hand, the bark still smoking slightly at the leftover heat. Nashi sucked in a deep breath, narrowing her eyes as she concentrated on doing the same thing. The bark was hot under her skin, her palm increasingly growing in temperature, until tendrils of smoke began to appear. "Alright, there ya go-" The smoke began to grow and panic began to set in.

"Dad, I don't know how to get it to stop!" Natsu grabbed his daughter's wrist and pulled her hand away from the bark. Her smaller handprint was burnt into the bark next to his, albeit very dark and singed. "What'cha talkin' about? You just did it fine."

"But it's all burnt!"

Natsu knelt down to Nashi's eye level, ruffling her hair. "You just gotta get the hang of it! I burnt the entire tree down when I was your age. You're doin' great!"

"Really…?"

Natsu nodded, expression serious, before tugging at her pigtail again. "Dad!" Nashi whined, pulling away with a pout.

"C'mon, let's try again. We'll keep at it 'til this tree is full of handprints!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

welcome to the beginning of the nalu journal! Everything here originates from my tumblr (caandleworks) and I've decided to just dump everything in one spot. This drabble was born in a chat between me and my bb lovelyluce (also amazing fanfic writer, y'all should check her out!) and I was writing it while rushing to get ready for work.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. entry 2: Nothing

entry #2

 **contains angst**

* * *

It's soft under her fingertips, still emanating warmth from its owner despite having being removed almost three days ago. _Dragon scales_. Lucy wondered if it would ever lose the heat, or would slowly fade until the fabric was stone cold.

As cold as Natsu's body was now, five feet buried deep under the earth.

Lucy swallowed the painful lump in her throat, blinking back the tears she's been shedding since _it_ happened. The scarf was given to her. She doesn't deserve it. It's not hers, it will _never_ be hers.

 _Natsu would've wanted you to have it. Natsu would've given it to you._

Lucy squeezes her eyes shut, batting away the voices of her family. _It doesn't matter_ , she wants to scream, _it's his! Natsu should be wearing it!_

It should've been buried with his body. Lucy can't look at it for too long, the sight of it too painful for her eyes to bear. It rips open the gaping hole in her heart, tearing at the edges and forcing the ravine to spread further until she fears it'll swallow her whole.

She doesn't have the power to stop it. Lucy doubts she ever will. Nothing will sew her bleeding heart back together, nothing can stop the overwhelming emotions frying her every nerve because the loss and the pain is too much -

 _Nothing will bring Natsu back._

* * *

 **A/N:**

All of these "entries" (heh, getit... 'coz it's a journal... sorry I'm lame LOL) aren't actually in chronological order. I'm trying to find all the tumblr posts because the actual documents are inaccurate, and I'm thoroughly regretting not linking all of them like I do my one-shots.

anyway, hope you enjoyed my attempt at angst! I don't know what I'm doing!


	3. entry 3: Fairy AU

entry #3: Fairy AU

* * *

Natsu's not sure how he ended up with a little fairy the size of his palm and he's not exactly sure what to do now that he's got one.

He'd just come back from the gym, sweaty and energetic from pummeling Gray in the boxing ring, only to find a large, blonde fly on his bedroom windowsill. Or at least he _thought_ it was a fly in the beginning, but as he grew closer, it turned out to be a tiny, blonde _fairy_.

Or that's what he guessed.

She looked like one of those typical faires in the story books Gramps would read to him, with a little dress made up of woven leaves and a pair of glittering, golden wings. Natsu wasn't too well-versed on tiny, magical creatures but she seemed to fit the bill.

The supposed fairy hadn't stirred when he poked her with his pinky. Her cheeks were flushed red and her chest stuttered every now and then, so it didn't take a genius to know that she was sick.

Natsu didn't know how to take care of a sick _human_ let alone a sick _fairy_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I have a thing for mythical AU's, as shown by practically everything I write (Dragon AU, Witch AU, Mermaid AU, etc.) but this I never really made into an actual planned fic. Not sure if I'll actually make it into a proper fic. Hope you enjoyed this entry!


End file.
